Transformers Lord of the Cubes
by The Stranger Dalek Supreme
Summary: When Ratchet Baggins found a Mystic Cube in Waspinator's cave of gloom, he had never thought that it would turn into a Cube of Doom, nor did he expect it to cause his nephew, Bumblebee to go on a quest with his faithful friend, Cliffjumper, to the firey Mount Doom in Kaon, in an adventure involving Waspinator, Elites, Wreckers, a Dark Lord. NOTE: T because Energon will be spilled.
1. Cast

Transformers: Lord of the Cube

Cast

**Frodo Baggins: Bumblebee**

**Samwise Gamgee: Cliffjumper**

**Gandalf: Optimus Prime**

**Sauron: Unicron**

**Gollum: Waspinator**

**Gimli: Ironhide**

**Legolas: Prowl**

**Saruman: Megatron**

**Bilbo Baggins: Ratchet**

**Aragorn/the Strider: Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime**

**Treebeard: Metroplex**

**Peregrin "Pippin" Took: Cheetor**

**Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck: Rattrap**

**Shelob: Devastator**

**Elrond: Ultra Magnus**

**Boromir: Dinobot**

**Galadriel: Elita-One**

**Grima Wormtongue: Starscream**

**Balrog: Trypticon**

**King Theodin: Sentinel Prime**

**Eowyn: Arcee**

**Witch King of Angmar: Shockwave**

**The Seekers (Ring Wraiths): Blackout, Barricade, Brawl, Bonecrusher, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Cyclonus, Scourge, and Blitzwing**

**(Planned) Extras: Skids, Mudflap, Brawn, Gears, Windcharger, Red Alert, Huffer, Beachcomber, Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, Hound, Jazz, Grapple, Hoist, Terrorsaur, Jetfire, Silverbolt, Air Raid, Powerglide, Vehicon Drones, Insecticon drones, Soundwave, Astrotrain, Shrapnel, Kickback, and Bombshell**


	2. Prologue - One To Rule Them All

Transformers: Lord of the Cube

Prologue

Long ago, many Great _Allspark_ Cubes were created, so powerful you'd think they were mystic. Three went to the Elite-Commanders, Seven for the Wrecker Lords, Nine for the Mortal-Bots. However, the Dark Lord, Unicron, created one Cube to rule them all. In the Land of Kaon, in the Fires of Mount Doom, he forged it, and only by the fires that wrought it could it be destroyed.

_One Cube to rule them all_

_One Cube to find them_

_One Cube to bring them all_

_and in the darkness_

_bind them, in the Land of Kaon._

The Lord, Unicron fought in battle, leaving destruction in his wake, until one battle, he fought a mortal King. He struck down the King in front of his son's own eyes. The son took the sword up and slayed Unicron with it. He took the Cube from around Unicron's neck and wore it, as the new King. It eventually led to his downfall, and passed to many others before it came into the possession of a Spire-bot. That is where our story begins.


	3. Chapter 1 - The Long-Expected Party

Transformers: Lord of the Cube

Chapter 1: The Long-Expected Party

It was a big day in the Spire. Ratchet Baggins, famous in his town for an adventure in which he accompanied thirteen Wreckers and a Prime to slay the Predaking, was turning 111. No longer greenish yellow, he had repainted himself in green and white since his adventure (though he still transformed into the same emergency vehicle), and had long ago donated half his treasure, as he felt he had no real use for it. His sword, Sting, hung over his fireplace, and the Cube he had taken from the Waspinator's cave never left his back-compartment (the hatch on every Cybertronian's back where they keep hand-held weapons, Energon snacks, and anything they wish to carry with them). He lived with his nephew, Bumblebee Baggins, a yellow and grey mech who turned into a muscle car with black racing stripes, and also had an approaching birthday, only he would be 33, the coming of age for a Spire-bot.

Over the days leading up to the birthday of the renowned bot and his nephew, strange vehicles filled with Wreckers would drive up to Ratchet's home and Hatch-end at the top of the tower, and some stayed at Hatch-end. One particular day, an unfamiliar blue truck with red flames, much bigger than any alternate mode of a Spire-bot, was driving up the Spire. The truck drove up to Hatch-End, and transformed into a towering blue and red mech. He had two antennae-like structures on either side of his head, windows forming his chest, and a powerful build, almost leaning on a battle-axe half as tall as him, like a walking stick. He wrapped on the door with the side of his axe.

"Go away! We don't have any room for any 'visiting relatives', especially any Axe-Ville Bagginses!" came the irritated call from inside.

"What about very old friends?" chuckled the taller robot in a deep and warm, but somewhat commanding voice.

At last the door opened, and Ratchet Baggins stuck his head out cautiously, then threw the door open and shook the hand of the larger robot heartily. "Come in! Come in, Optimus!" He said, welcoming the larger robot in. "Can I get you anything, maybe a good cube of Energon?"

"So, you mean to go on with your plan, then?" questioned the Prime as the Spire-bot brought him a cube of Energon. Ratchet sighed warily, for once, looking his age.

"You know I'm getting old, Optimus, a change of scenery would be good for me," the smaller robot replied. "I've made up my mind."

"Very well, then. I cannot stop you," said Optimus, finishing his Energon in a single gulp. "I wish you the best of luck, old friend. If you will be excusing me, I'd better get prepared. My fireworks are very popular, I hear," he said with a wink, and got up and left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

It was big enough to be a public holiday more than a birthday. Robots from all levels of the Spire came, as well as some Wreckers and other visitors from over the mountain. You see, in the Spire, it was considered a rule that one should give presents, rather than receive presents on their birthday. Ratchet greeted them at the white gate in the circuitry, handing out gifts of Elite and Wrecker build, devices and trinkets, and some toys for the younglings. Optimus Prime not only brought and launched the fireworks, but he had also made them himself.

Cheetor, a younger, gold and blue robot who turned into a cheetah and was a little younger than his cousin, Bumblebee, and their other cousin, Rattrap, who was a little older than both of them and turned into a rat, had snuck over to the Prime's fireworks. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Rattrap? What if we're caught?" questioned Cheetor, worriedly.

"Relax, I got this under control," said Rattrap. No sooner had he said this, than Cheetor had tripped over one rocket, launching it into the air, where it exploded, and the lights forming the features of the mighty Predacon that Ratchet had encountered so long ago. It flew straight up into the air, and dived toward the guests, who gazed in awe as it swooped overhead, skimming above them as it burst into more light. "Ah, that'll be the signal for dinner!" smiled Ratchet.

"See? What did I tell y-Hey! What gives?!" Rattrap said as he and Cheetor were lifted into the air by Optimus Prime. The larger robot banged their heads together and dropped them.

"Next time, do not touch what doesn't belong to you," Optimus Prime warned them, sternly. The two smaller robots watched him walk away.

"I told you that was a bad idea," said Rattrap to Cheetor, earning an incredulous look from the cat-bot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0

There was a larger dinner party for the unrelated guests, and a family dinner party for relations of Ratchet and Bumblebee, including other Bagginses like Brawn, Huffer, and Beachcomber, Tooks like Cheetor, Nightscream and Warpath, Brandybucks like Rattrap and Windcharger, as well as close friends like Optimus Prime. Even the Axe-Ville Bagginses were represented by Red Alert and Gears.

After the (very pleasant, if you were ask any of the guests) dinner came the speech. "My dear people," he began, "Bagginses, Tooks, Brandybucks, and you too, Axe-Ville Bagginses, today, I am eleventy-one! I hope you're all enjoying yourselves as much as I am. I shall not keep you long; I have gathered you here for a purpose, well, three purposes. First, I am very fond of all of you, and a hundred and eleven years is less than half the desirable time to live among such distinguished robots. I know half of you less than half as well as I should like, and like less than half of you as well as you deserve." This last part had some wondering if that was a compliment, especially the Axe-ville Bagginses.

"Secondly, to celebrate our birthday. It is not only my birthday, but the thirty-third of my dear nephew and heir, Bumblebee, for he comes of age and of inheritance today," said Ratchet, earning applause and cheers of "Cheers for Bumblebee!" from all except the jealous Axe-Ville Bagginses.

He began to take out the Cube from his back-compartment, making sure he did so unnoticed by the others. "Thirdly as well as finally, I wish to announce that this is the END. Though I did say a hundred and eleven years was too short a time to spend with you, I am going. I am leaving NOW. GOODBYE!" He cried, as he squeezed the Cube closed and disappeared, a flash of light soon following, earning concerned shouts from every guest in attendance, with the exception of Bumblebee, who, realizing how he had loved Ratchet like a father, left the party, as the others were beginning to talk of how odd they believed Ratchet was.


	4. Chapter 2 - Exit Ratchet

Transformers: Lord of the Cube

Chapter 2: Final Preparations

In the meantime, Ratchet had walked back to his room at the top of the Spire. He attached his arm-mounted switch-axe, and took the Cube from his servo and attached it to a data pad he addressed to Bumblebee. At first he placed it on the mantelpiece, but after looking at it a while, he stuck it in his back-compartment, just before Optimus Prime opened the door and came in.

"Welcome, Optimus. I was wondering if you would turn up," he said.

"Good to see you visible," remarked Optimus Prime. "That was quite the show you put on for the others."

"The flash at the end surprised even me," said Ratchet. "I take it you were giving me a hand with my exit?"

"Of course," replied the Prime. "You have wisely kept the Cube hidden all these years, and it seemed necessary to give your guests a show put on top of your sudden vanishment. I do not feel too sure about this. It had come now to the final point. You have had your joke on your relatives, and given the whole Spire something to talk about for the next year. Are you going any further?"

"Yes, I need a holiday, a long one. Perhaps, even a permanent one. I don't mean to return, and have made all arrangements. I've made up my mind. I want to see _mountains_ again, Optimus, _mountains_! Somewhere I can _rest,_ without the prying optics of relatives, and finish that old book of mine. You will keep an optic on young Bumblebee, will you?"

"Very well, your plan is probably for the best. And very well, in fact, I should keep two on him."

"I will leave everything to him of course. I will miss him, but he still loves this place. Yes, everything goes to him, with the exception of a few oddities."

"And the Cube?"

"Of course, it's attached to a data-pad on the mantelpiece. Oh no, here it is in my pocket." Ratchet then whispered to himself, "But why should it not be?"

Optimus looked very hard at Ratchet. "I think, Ratchet," he said, "that you should leave it behind."

"Well, now that it comes to it, I don't much like parting with it at all. I don't see why I should. Do you want it for yourself? You're always badgering me about the Cube, yet you never consider anything else I'm bringing on my journey!"

"I do badger you, because I had to," said Optimus, "Magical Cubes are powerful. As a Prime, I was, and in fact, still am, professionally interested, and should like to know where it is should you go wandering again. Besides, I believe _you_ have had it for long enough."

"Why?!" Ratchet became angry. "What business is it of yours, anyway, what I do with my own things?! It is mine I tell you! I found it! Mine! It came to me! It is mine! My precious! Yes, my precious!"

Optimus' face grew graver still. "It has been called that before, and not by you."

"I am sorry, it's strange. It would feel like such a relief not to have it anymore. It has been growing on my mind lately. Sometimes I feel like it was like an eye, looking at me. I am always wanting to put it on and disappear, or wondering if it's safe and pulling it out to make sure, and I don't know why," Ratchet explained.

"Then trust me, and stop possessing it. Give it to Bumblebee, and I will look after him," reassured Optimus Prime.

Ratchet sighed. "Okay then, I will. After all, it is my birthday, and I should give Bumblebee something. It's settled then, it goes to Bumblebee with the rest," decided Ratchet. He loaded up the rest of his supplies and headed out the door.

"Ratchet, you still have the Cube in your back-compartment."

"Well, so I have! And my will and the other documents, too! Best you take them of course," Ratchet said. "You'd best deliver it for me."

"No! Do not give the Cube to me! It will be safe enough on the mantelpiece, until Bumblebee comes," replied the Prime.

Ratchet did so, but held it in his hand a while, until Optimus put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Ratchet smiled and said "Well, that's taken care of. I'm off!" Some Wreckers came out of his room. "Is everything packed?" he asked. "Everything," replied the Wreckers. "Then let us go," he said, heading out the door with the Wreckers. He began down the path, singing "_The Road goes ever on and on…"_


End file.
